Summer Camp At Sky High
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A “Sky High” fan fiction. This story takes place after all of the events that occurred in the movie, don’t worry, I won’t give anything away. Two new students, Rodney Clawson ‘Pogo’ and Victoria Pacifica ‘Tsunami’ come to summer camp, but one unli


Summer Camp at Sky High

Note: A "Sky High" fan fiction. This story takes place after all of the events that occurred in the movie, don't worry, I won't give anything away. Two new students, Rodney Clawson ('Pogo') and Victoria Pacifica ('Tsunami') come to summer camp, but one unlike any other they've seen before.

"If you'll be my bodyguard, I can be your long lost pal! I can call you Betty,

And Betty, when you call me, you can call me Al!"—lyrics to Call Me Al, sung by Paul Simon

Chapter 1—Out of the Ordinary

Rodney Clawson and Victoria Pacifica said a generous farewell to their respective parents. Both had only one superhero parent and had inherited the power that inspired their "super-powered" names. Rodney called himself "Pogo" since he could jump over buildings or any object without any trouble. Victoria's appellation was "Tsunami" because she could control the elemental force of water, even without being around water. The two new students met each other and started an instant friendship.

Of course, they had absolutely no idea what this summer camp at the Sky High Academy was going to be like. They assumed it would be like every other summer camp they had attended in the past. Some camp experiences had been sensational while others had been mundane, and they felt like outcasts or "freaks". This time, they had a feeling it was going to be different…although they weren't sure why.

Soon, Vicky and Rod met the camp counselors and their fellow "campers". This wasn't an ordinary camp, it was a camp for superheroes in training. Since the incidents that had occurred at the actual floating academy, there were no "sidekick" (or superhero support) positions. Everyone was given a fair chance to prove themselves and show their power or powers. Of course, they would all be trained accordingly.

But what they didn't realize was a couple of troublemakers, "Trixie" and "Jinx".

Both were aptly named and enjoyed malicious mischief. They wanted to make the freshmen's lives miserable. But their plot was much more sinister than that.

They were up to something and Vicky and Rod could sense it. With the assistance of the Sophomores, Will Stronghold and his friends, they would get to the bottom of Trixie and Jinx's plot.

Chapter 2—Something's Amiss

Everything was going well for all of the campers involved. All of them were learning how they could best use their abilities and how they could work together.

They learned new things every day and also were informed of what was going to be on the fall schedule for the Academy for the students. It was going to be an extremely exciting year. Not only would they be learning what typical human students studied during the school year, but they would be prepared for almost everything.

Trixie and Jinx weren't too terribly interested in honing their skills or "teamwork". They were a team, but only to themselves. They didn't help anyone else and they didn't care about saving lives. They would rather be on the dark side of things, watching others suffer. It was a disgusting idea, but they reveled in it. One of the civilians that acted as an ambassador for parents with super powered children had been responsible for building the camp and putting everything together. His name was Mr. Kennedy LeGrew. No one else realized this, but the two best friends, and the most annoying bullies on the campgrounds were planning to hold Mr. LeGrew hostage until their demands were met. The plans were so calculated that even the new students and the Sophomores didn't really realize what was going on until it actually occurred.

Chapter 3—Brilliant, Beautiful, but Deadly

Rod and Vicky had done what they could but it was still no good. Even the sophomores had tried their best but something was terribly wrong. No one could use their powers. Trixie and Jinx had set up a field that disrupted all powers. Supposedly, they had been studying the detention room in earlier days in Sky High. Those "study sessions" had been extremely helpful. What they didn't realize was their design had some flaws. The version of the detention room they had created would only last for approximately one hour, if at all. For a while, Mr. LeGrew was helpless but in a few minutes all powers had been restored. Trixie and Jinx hadn't planned on this although for a few moments everyone had been equal, except that the detention field they had built had no effect on them. Before they knew what hit them, they were being dealt with by Principal Powers and were going to be tried by the police later.

Chapter 4—Sky High Summer Camp is Never "Normal"

LeGrew was pleased that the whole kidnapping episode was over and he knew that Trixie and Jinx would be behind bars for a long time. However, the police would have to be sharp and observant and not be seduced by the wiles of the young debutantes. What still amazed Rod is how his good friend Trent was hopelessly in love with _both_ of the troublemakers. What he saw in those wretched girls Rod would never understand but being the person Trent was, he overcame his sorrow easily and was dating a cute changling by the name of Morpho. Rod would never understand Trent, but he was starting to fall for the beautiful and alluring Victoria. He wouldn't start seriously dating her until later in his school career. For the moment, he was pleased he could call her his friend and count on her whatever the circumstances.

Epilogue 

It soon came time for everyone at the camp (which went under an unassuming name "Camp Cornerstone"), to say goodbye and spend what was left of their summer either at home or somewhere else. They wouldn't have to wait long before the Academy opened and everyone, even the freshmen knew it was going to be a very exciting year to come. Civillians didn't know too terribly much about either Camp Cornerstone or Sky High, but they were familiar with the superheroes that were developed from it. No longer was there a dividing line between hero and "hero support", unless of course the one in question had no powers. Even if they didn't they were still "super" because of what they did to help their hero or heroine while on the job. In any event, good friends Rod, Trevor, and Victoria were definitely looking forward to the new school year even though it was going to be as challenging as camp. But that was what made it worthwhile.

The End

August 10, 2005


End file.
